Those Emerald Eyes
by xxLollipopStarrxx
Summary: A Nogi Ruka/Luca fan fiction. Mariko transfers to Alice Academy. She is put in Middle School Class B and partnered up with the animal lover. When she discovers a secret about her parents, will she stay in the Academy or will she be forced to leave and have her memories erased forever?
1. Chapter One - The New Student

**Me:** _Konnichi-wa! This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy. I will say this only once. I do **not** own Gakuen Alice or any characters except Mariko._

**Mikan: **_Hai hai! I'm so excited to meet the new student!_

**Natsume: **_Tch. Why are you so worked up about it, Polka?_

**Mikan: **_Because I could get to have a new friend, of course!_

**Natsume: **_What about your other friends?_

**Me: **_Eh, Natsume... *sweat-drops* Erm... let's get on with the story before this gets out of hand._

**_Mikan and Natsume start arguing while I take a seat, munching on some popcorn._**

* * *

It was a normal day at Alice Academy. The students of Middle School Class B were noisy... as usual.

"Ohayo minna!" 13 year-old Mikan Sakura shouted happily to all of her classmates as she skipped into the room. Almost everyone greeted her back; the ones who didn't simply ignored her. The brunette smiled and made her way to her seat at the very back of the classroom.

She turned to her left to see a raven haired boy whose face was covered with a manga. "Ohayo Natsume-kun!" she said, smiling widely. Natsume ignored her and she pouted. She turned to her right and saw a blonde haired boy holding a snow white rabbit. "Ohayo Ruka-pyon! How was the first day of school so far?" she asked him. Ruka turned his head and smiled at her. "It was fine. What about yours, Sakura-san?"

"Well, my morning was good... kind of." she replied. He nodded. They chatted for a few minutes but their conversation was interrupted by none other than their homeroom and Japanese teacher, Narumi. He skipped into class with a big smile on his face. Everyone except Mikan groaned. She stood up, ran over to Narumi-sensei and glomped him. "Narumi-sensei!" she shouted. "Hello, Mikan-chan." he replied, hugging back. Natsume removed the manga from his face and glared at his teacher with attractive yet furious crimson eyes. _'So the gay teacher's out homeroom teacher again, huh?'_ he thought.

Mikan walked back to her seat, not noticing Natsume's stare.

"You have a new classmate this year. Be nice to her, okay?" Narumi announced. Everyone groaned again except Mikan, who was smiling widely now.

A girl walked in. She had fiery red hair tied in a braid and emerald eyes which were currently showing that she was nervous. Most of the boys had hearts in their eyes and were calling her _'kawaii'_ while the girls were whispering to one another, either jealousy or adoration on their faces.

Before she can say anything, the class mind-reader (Kokoro Yome or better known as Koko) spoke up. "Why do I have to introduce myself? I wish I wasn't THIS shy... This is going to be difficult." he said. The new student looked at him with wide eyes and the class fell silent. Koko, being his usual self, smiled at her as if he hadn't done anything.

She turned to the class. "H-hi. I'm Yamanage Ma-Mariko." she stuttered, turning red in embarrassment. Narumi looked at her sympathetically before turning to the class. "Feel free to ask her any questions" he said.

A girl with short dark green hair with several distinctive curly, long strands at the front and dark green eyes who goes by the name Shouda Sumire stood up. "What's your alice?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at Mariko.

Mariko didn't say anything. In fact, she wasn't there anymore. Standing in her place was Sumire and. Well, it was still her but she now looked like Sumire. And it looked like Sumire had a duck beak.

"Sugoi!" a lot of people said, clearly impressed. Natsume watched her, unfascinated in the slightest. "Yamanage-chan has the shape shifting alice. It allows her to change the appearance of her and other people but it does not affect their personality or voice." Narumi explained.

"Wah! Your alice is amazing!" Mikan exclaimed from her seat. Mariko smiled slightly and changed back. Sumire, who was speechless, sat down.

After answering a series of questions, she relaxed a bit and was more open to people. Narumi then clasped his hands together.

"Who wants to be Mariko-chan's partner?" Narumi asked. A huge number of hands shot up like a rocket. "Hmm... Yamanage's partner will be... Nogi Ruka" he decided. Everyone including Mariko turned to him. Ruka blushed slightly but didn't say anything.

The teacher smiled and turned to Mariko. "He'll be your partner for the rest of the school year, okay Mariko-chan?" he said sweetly. She nodded.

"You'll be sitting... there." he pointed at Mikan. Natsume glared at the sparkling freak (which is Narumi). "No way. Mikan stays with me." he said, grabbing Mikan's hand. Mikan blushed and Narumi's smiled faded. Now he was serious. The students started to feel uneasy. Mikan looked at her favorite teacher worriedly.

_'He's never acted like this before' _she thought.

"No she will not. Mikan, take a seat beside Imai-san." he said, glaring at Natsume which seemed to begin a glaring contest. "Um, Sensei... is it okay if I just take the vacant seat at the back?" Mariko interrupted.

Narumi looked at her, furrowed his eyebrows and said "Is it okay with you?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled and allowed her to do so.

Mariko walked to her new seat with her bag, looking down. As she passed by a row, she heard someone say "Welcome to the Academy, Yamanage-san." She looked up to see a boy with sandy hair and round glasses. "Thanks." she replied, smiled sweetly and continued to walk to her seat.

In a few minutes, class started and her first day at Alice Academy began.

The fellow who greeted Mariko, who she later found out was the class representative Yuu Tobita, invited her for lunch along with two girls named Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara.

But she didn't notice Ruka glancing at her from time to time throughout the day.

* * *

_After Class_

**RING! RING! RING!**

The last class for today finally ended and most of the students were already headed to their dorms. Jinno-sensei decided to put her in Double Star and she was put in the Somatic Ability class with Sumire and Ruka. Ruka told Natsume he was going to give Mariko a tour. "Hn." was all Natsume said and left with Mikan.

Mariko was arranging her books when a shadow cast over her. She looked up to see her assigned partner. "Hello Ruka-kun." Mariko said, smiling a bit. "H-hello Yamanage-san." he replied. "You know, you can just call me Mariko." He nodded and said "Okay... Mariko-chan. Since I'm your partner, I'm supposed to give you a tour of the academy."

She nodded and put on her backpack. "Okay."

Ruka gave Mariko a tour, goofing off and laughing at times. He also explained to her everything she needed to know about the Academy like Alice Types and the to the events like the Alice Festival. After the tour, he walked her to the girls' dorm. She thanked him and was about to enter when he grabbed her wrist. She blushed and turned around. "Eh... Mariko-chan... I was wondering if we could go together to Central Town once we get our monthly allowance." she turned red a bit more and nodded.

Ruka let go of Mariko's hand, walking away with a smile. Mariko just there frozen on the spot but snapped out of it when she heard her name being called. "Huh, what?" she muttered looking around. Mikan waved at her and skipped up to her.

"Hello, Mikan-chan." Mariko greeted. "Hi, Mari-chi. Can I call you that?" Mikan replied. Mariko nodded, smiling. "So, Mari-chi... you're a Double star, right?" Mariko nodded again "So am I. I'll help you find your room." Mikan grabbed Mariko's hand and went in the Dorm.

After an hour of searching, they finally managed to find her room. Mariko entered and was delighted to see that her room was like the one she had back home. Her luggage was near the bed and she started unpacking, Mikan insisting on helping.

The brunette went back to her room, which was right beside Mariko's, to change. Mariko changed too and the two girls headed out to get some dinner. Mikan sat next to Natsume while Mariko sat beside her. Mikan managed to get Natsume acquainted with Mariko . Ruka appeared and sat down next to her and the partners chatted again. Mariko was first to finish her dinner. She bid goodbye to Mikan, Natsume and Ruka and tiredly walked to her dorm. By 9:30 in the evening, she turned off her lights and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_End of Chapter One_

* * *

**Me: **_That was the end of chapter one! More chapters will be updated soon._

**Mikan: **_There's more?! Yay!_

**Natsume: **_Tch. Wasn't that good..._

**Me: **_You're so mean, Natsume-kun... -_-_

**Ruka:**_ I thought it was nice._

**Me: **_Arigatou, Ruka-kun! *glares at Natsume*_

**Hotaru: **_Hey, why aren't I in this chapter?_

**Me: **_You WERE mentioned. I promise you'll have a bigger part in the next chapter, Imai-san._

**Mikan: **_HOTARUUUU~!_

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

**Mikan: **_Itai! Hotaru..._

**Hotaru:**_ Don't touch me, nose drip girl. You're still as childish as ever..._

**Me:**_ Erm... okay... See you next time! :3_


	2. Chapter Two - A Trip To Central Town

**Me**: _Welcome back! _  
**Mikan**: _Aya-chan finally made a new chapter!_  
**Natsume**: _Get on with it already..._  
**Hotaru**: _Am I in this chapter?_  
**Me**: _Yep_  
**Persona**: _So, when can Yamanage-san be able to join the Dangerous Ability?_  
**M ikan**:_ When did you get here?!_  
**Me**: _I'm not telling you anything, Persona._  
**Persona**: _..._  
**Koko**: _ON WITH THE STORY!_

* * *

It was the end of the month, the time where the students get their allowances. Mariko was handed her packet with 50 Rabbits. Ruka walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Mariko-chan..."  
She turned around and smiled. "Hi Ruka-kun!"  
"Uh.. it's the end of the month and.." the animal lover's voice trailed off.  
Her eyes widened and her smile grew wider. "Of course I remember! Well, I said yes, didn't I?" He sighed in relief. Mikan walked up to them, Natsume following behind her.

"Ohayo Mari-chi, Ruka-pyon!" she said happily, as always. Mariko waved and Ruka greeted her back. "Ohayo Natsume." Ruka said smiling at his childhood friend but he only replied with a "Hn."  
Mariko hadn't noticed before but she saw a 6 year-old kid beside Natsume. The boy had a dark aura surrounding him which creeped her out. Mikan seemed to notice so she introduced the boy to Mariko. "That's Youichi. He's really close with Natsume and his alice is summoning evil spirits. It's kinda scary."  
Youichi looked at Mariko and tugged at Natsume's pant leg. "Onii-chan, that girl is pretty." he said.  
The shape shifter turned red and smiled. "Arigatou, Youichi-kun."  
"She also looks good paired up with Ruka-senpai." Youchi continued.  
Ruka looked away and Mariko turned even redder than possible.  
"That's enough teasing, Youichi." Natsume said and he walked away with the little boy, leaving Mikan with the two red-faced people.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Mikan clasped her hands together. "Why don't we get on the bus to Central Town?"  
Mariko nodded and grabbed Ruka's hand, The three of them quickly walked to the bus, which was about to leave without them.  
Mikan took a seat next to Natsume and the other two sat at the very back (which were the only available seats left).

In the bus, everyone seemed stare at Mariko and Ruka and they were completely aware of it. They were talking about stuff they wanted to buy at Central Town. Ruka told Mariko about Howalon. The shape shifter was really excited to try the fluffy melt-in-your-mouth candy.

As they exited the bus, Ruka led Mariko to the shop were they sold Howalons. Mariko bought a box and tried it. _'It tastes so gooooooood!'_ she thought. She gave Ruka some and they walked around.

From afar, Mikan watched them while Natsume leaned against a lamp post. (If you're wondering were Youichi was, he was buying some supplies at a store with Mochiage.)  
"They DO look cute together!" the brunette gushed. "Tch. Whatever." Natsume mumbled. She looked at him. "Natsume..." she intertwined her fingers with his. "Why're you acting so cold?" The raven-haired boy looked at her with his crimson eyes but he quickly looked away. She pouted and let go of his hand. "If you're gonna act like that, I guess I'll be leaving, then." she said, walking away. Natsume grabbed her by the waist and hugged her. "Don't leave." A lot of people were looking at them but neither of them seemed to care. Mikan sighed. "All right." she said, hugging him back and kissing his cheek.

**_Meanwhile, with Mariko and Ruka..._**

The two were in a store. Mariko just needed to buy a notebook for writing short stories in. She was about to get a blue spiral notebook with a butterfly design when she saw that another hand was reaching out to get it. Both hands pulled back.  
She turned to the owner of the other hand and she saw that it was a high school student with pale red hair and soft brown eyes.  
"Sorry." Mariko said. The girl shook her head. "You take it." she replied, smiling. Mariko nodded and took the notebook.  
"I'm Misaki Harada." the red-head said. Mariko smiled and replied "Yamanage Mariko."  
Misaki snapped her fingers. "I've heard of you! Your alice is like Hijiri-senpai's but you can also change other people's appearance." she said. Mariko tilted her head. "Uh... Goshima-senpai? I never knew his alice was shape shifting too..."  
Misaki nodded. "It is. I have the Doppelganger alice." The two girls chatted for a while until a guy with dark blue hair and eyes walked up to them.  
"Oi, Misaki. Can you hurry up?" he asked. Misaki punched his arm and the guy let out a small "Ouch!"  
Misaki turned to Mariko and rolled her eyes. "That's my _'boyfriend'_ Tsubasa Ando. He has the Shadow Manipulation alice and stuff~"  
Mariko looked at him. "Hi! I'm Yamanage Mariko." Tsubasa narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you the girl who has almost the same Alice as Goshima-senpai?" he asked the shape shifter. "I guess so.." she replied, laughing nervously.

Ruka walked over to them too and Mariko said goodbye to the couple. She paid for her notebook and they strolled out of the store.

"I see you've met Misaki and Tsubasa-senpai." Ruka said. Mariko nodded. "They're nice people." she replied. "Yeah.. Tsubasa-senpai is Saku- uh... Mikan-san's senior." he said. Mariko looked at him. "Really? Wow..." she said, thinking abut her senior.  
"I still have no idea how you can resist your senior without the Nullification alice." he teased. "I guess it's willpower. To be honest, Yuri-senpai is not that attractive." she replied, laughing. He started laughing too. Mariko held his arm as they walked around. She didn't notice but the animal lover was red in the face the whole time.

The students were back in their dorms at around 6:30 in the evening, just as the sun was about to set. Hotaru and Mariko were in Mariko's room with Hotaru some big-ass machine. The shape shifter had no idea why they were in her room. Mikan was staring at her and Hotaru hooked her up to the machine.  
"Do you like Nogi Ruka?" the inventor asked. Mariko tensed. _'So that's what this is about... No use lying now.'_ she thought. "Yes, I do." The lie detector replied with a 'DING!' meaning she was telling the truth.  
Mikan squealed and Hotaru wrote this down on a note pad.  
"Okay. Since when have these feelings... started?" Hotaru asked. "Uh... since after school on the first day."  
'DING!' She answered truthfully again.  
Mikan and Hotaru removed the wires attached to her and they left without saying a word. Mariko tilted her head. _'That's it?!'_

**_Meanwhile, with Ruka..._**

Natsume, Kitsuneme and Koko were in his room, interrogating him. He had more questions than Mariko did and it took a long time for him to answer. Hotaru bursted through the door, saying "That's enough." followed by Mikan jumping into Natsume's arms.  
Kitsu and Koko left.  
Natsume told Hotaru the results and she wrote it down on the same note pad.  
Once she finished writing, Natsume glared at Ruka. "It's obvious she likes you. Ask her out already." he said.  
Mikan smiled at Ruka, her arms around Natsume's neck. "Yeah, ask her. We can plan the date if you want."  
"We will be setting up a tent in the forest where you can have dinner in or..." Hotaru suggested.  
Ruka's eye twitched. "Eh... why do I have a feeling..." he said but was cut off by Hotaru. "It's going to cost 300 Rabbits."  
"Damn you, greedy ape..." Natsume muttered under his breath and he was almost hit by the baka gun.  
He rubbed his forehead. "Hotaru!" Mikan shouted as she got up to help her boyfriend.  
"Whatever." Hotaru said, rolling her eyes.  
Ruka, Natsume and Mikan ended up paying her 100 Rabbits each for her help.  
"What if it doesn't work?" Natsume asked, glaring at the inventor. She simply shook her head. "It will. My inventions have never failed before and I doubt this one will."

* * *

**Mikan**_: Yay! Ruka-pyon and Mari-chi are going on a date! I wish Natsume would take me on one too..._  
**Hotaru**_: That will be 300 Rabbits from you, Hot Head. _  
**Natsume**_: ..._  
**Me**_: ..._  
**Ruka**_: ..._  
**Narumi**_: ..._  
**Hotaru**_: What?_  
**Me**_: Nothing... wait, what's with Narumi-sensei?_  
**Mikan**_: See you next time, minna! _


End file.
